


Putting Down Roots

by FyireMoon



Series: Various Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon





	Putting Down Roots

                Enigma shouldered open the door to Fenris’ mansion, calling out a greeting to see if the elf was home. She padded into the main hall, her large Mabari at her heels. Nixon barked happily when Fenris’ head appeared over the top of the balcony.

                “Hey!” Enigma smiled up to him, “I got you something.”

                “A… weed?” Fenris leaned over the banister and raised an eyebrow when he saw the sprout sitting in a mug filled with dirt.

                Enigma rolled her eyes and started up the stairs, “It could be a flower, you never know.” She grinned down at the tiny plant in her arms, “Come on! Let’s find somewhere to plant it!” Fenris followed the archer to his room, standing near the door as she scanned the room for anywhere to put her plant.

                “Aha!” She knelt and put the plant aside, curling her fingers under one of the loose floor stones and moving it away. Pulling one of the arrows from her quiver, she stabbed it into the uncovered dirt, smiling when it sank in to her fingers.

                She stood and brushed her hands off on her trousers, whistling to her dog, “Can you dig me a hole, buddy?” The Mabari barked happily and set to clearing away enough dirt for the small sprout.

                Enigma held the mug out to Fenris and he stepped forward to take it, the two kneeling together and pulling it from the mug. Enigma sat back as Fenris cautiously spread dirt around the sprout, his clawed gauntlets carefully moving the leaves out of the way. Once it was watered from a vial Enigma had brought, they stood to admire their handy work.

                “It’s certainly…something.” Fenris said.

                “I think it livens up the place.” Enigma laughed.

                Nixon barked in agreement, his tail thumping against the ground.

                “To have somewhere to put down roots.” Enigma smiled, recalling Fenris’ words from a conversation three years prior.

                A hint of a smile appeared on the elf’s lips, “I think I understand.” Slowly he met the archers eyes. Enigma’s smile softened, her shoulders relaxing as she gazed back at him.

                Heat flooded her cheeks and she turned away quickly, rubbing her neck in embarrassment, “Now all we have to do is get rid of the cobwebs and corpses and this will be almost cozy.” She leaned down to scratch Nixon behind the ears, “But that’s a task for another day. I had better return to the estate before Bodahn sends out a search party.”

                Enigma tilted her head towards the door and her Mabari trotted towards it. Biting her lip, Enigma put a gentle hand on Fenris’ shoulder and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before following the hound.

                Tucking her hands in her pocket, she called over her shoulder, “See you soon.”


End file.
